Cloud computing focuses on the monetary focal point while promising flexibility and high performance for users and cost efficiency for operators. Furthermore, taking advantage of virtualization technology results in better resource utilization and more return on investment (ROI) in a cloud computing environment. Because cloud resources are naturally perishable, it is important to maximize resource utilization within the cloud to avoid wasting the non-storable cloud resources. In addition, cloud computing is increasing its penetration among industry, research institutes, and universities across applications, which means cloud computing faces a variety of demands. Multi-cloud deployments allow different cloud providers to share resources for increased scalability and reliability, while implicitly increasing resource utilization, revenue of the demands, and hosting capability for a variety of demands types. Aforementioned advantageous of multi-cloud deployments have encouraged developers to explore ways for making robust scheduling algorithms faster and more reliable.